Emergence: Arrival
by Chris7221
Summary: The night mare is here- literally. The Grimm have arrived on Earth and only the transplanted RWBY and an awesome team of OCs can stop them. "They're here. The fat of the free world rests upon you." Rated T for violence and romance.


This will be the day you're waiting for.

**Emergence: Arrival**

"They're here."

The President considered things carefully. He knew exactly what the man on the other end of the line meant, and it was nothing good. In fact, it was something they had feared all along. He knew he would be forced to make decisions and do things he never wanted to do.

"I'll make the call."

* * *

"I wonder what they want," Ruby said quietly to her team. Hours earlier, big guys in menacing suits had come and told them to go with them immediately, and bring their weapons. They'd driven out in a blacked-out van to a disguised airport and flown out in a stealth jet. Instead of landing, they'd fast-roped into the white house in the middle of the night and were escorted to a high-tech room full of military officers and brightly lit computer screens.

"Ladies," an African-American they instantly recognized as the President told them. "Welcome to CENTCOM. We've been secretly preparing for this for months."

He motioned them over to a computer map. "Time is short so I'll keep this short. The bad news is that the Grimm are here on Earth. The really bad news is that only you can fight them."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked, concerned.

He pointed to a spot on the map not far from Washington. "The DC Marines National Guard made contact here, just outside of Portland. Fortunately, the Enterprise battlegroup was at sea at the time, though their strikes have been ineffective."

The President turned to them, an intense look on his face. "I know it's another country on another world, and it's not fair of me to ask this of you. But I'm asking."

Ruby snapped off a bad salute. "You can count on us, Mister President!"

He nodded sagely. "The fate of the free world lies on your shoulders. Thank you."

* * *

The Chinook helicopter flew over the battlefield below. It would have been a peaceful grassy plane except for the hordes of Grimm streaming out of a semi-transparent portal. Aboard the helicopter were the four members of Team RWBY.

"Thirty seconds to drop," the pilot announced. Less formally, he added, "You're really going to just jump out the back?"

Ruby flashed him a thumbs-up before getting her scythe ready. "Yep!"

"You're our last hope," the President's voice reminded them through their scrolls. "Good luck."

Ruby jumped out first, using the gun mode of her weapon to slow down before hitting the ground. Weiss hopped elegantly between glyphs, Blake swung around a tree, and Yang just crashed into the ground, leaving a small crater in the loam.

The Grimm immediately attacked the new arrivals, a veritable horde charging toward the team. They lined up and readied their weapons before rushing forward to attack the monsters.

Ruby used her Semblance to get a lot of speed, then swung her Crescent Rose in a wide arc, severing the heads of several Ursa. Beside her, Weiss darted forward with Myrtenaster pointed forward, using her other hand to call up a glyph. Jumping onto the glyph, she sent an ice-infused slash down at a pair of large Beowulfs below.

Yang just jumped into the fray with her Ember Celicas, punching beowolves and exploding them with each hit. She smiled with a wicked grin as she did it because she loved to punch things, although she would have preferred punching ISIS terrorists because she really hated ISIS. Blake supported her, separating Gambol Shroud into two parts. Unlike her partner, the cat faunas used a form of gun kata, shooting and slicing up Grimm that got too close.

They killed dozens of Grimm before a giant Ursa Major emerged. First, it attacked Blake and Yang. The former jumped out of the way landing ineffective blows, while her partner managed to crack its bony plates before being violently knocked away. Weiss switched her rapier to fire and hit the monster with elemental attacks, but it got too close and she beat a hasty retreat.

Ruby rushed recklessly, swinging her scythe in a wide arc and embedding it in the beast. She struggled to pull it free, but by the time she got it out the creature had knocked her to the ground with a swipe of its massive paw and was about to hit her again. Then a sword cut its head off and it fell to the ground, spraying it with blood.

"Hey, guys," Jaune called, sheathing his bloody sword. "We didn't miss the fight, did we?"

"Nope!" Ruby replied. "Where were you the whole time?"

"Oh, just stealing your show," he replied lightly. In one smooth motion, he drew his sword and impaled a beowolf through its head.

Beside him, his partner Pyrrha threw her shield, slicing through a few beowolfs and catching it before shooting another that got too close with her gun sword thing. Nora went crazy, bashing Grimm left and right, with Ren following behind to pick off the stragglers.

"Watch out!" Ruby shouted as a building-sized Goliath charged onto the battlefield. She used her Semblance to narrowly avoid getting pulverized by the massive beast. (AN: imagine the Tank music theme from Left 4 Dead 2 is playing here)

"Great, what are we doing to do about that thing?" Jaune asked. Some of them plinked at the beast with ranged weapons but it only seemed to piss the giant pachyderm off.

"Run!" Ren replied. They turned and ran, but the Goliath was faster than it looked and quickly closed the distance. He and Nora narrowly dodged as it swung its giant tusks at them.

Then it was dotted in explosions, roaring in pain as a salvo of missiles slammed into its thick hide. In the sky, a V-22 Osprey attack craft swooped down and came around in a wide turn, decelerating through the sound barrier with a loud crack.

"I can't believe we're doing this!" Sam shouted with a mix of exhilaration and terror. Using the joystick, he slewed the missile launchers on target and ripple fired another salvo of Hellfire missiles.

"You're a soldier now, Sam," Jen said from beside him. She brought the aircraft into a hover, taking down the

"Get some! Yeah, get some!" Cliff shouted from behind the door-mounted chaingun. Rapid-fire explosive rounds from the gun tore through a pack of beowolves. "I love the smell of napalm in the morning! Just like Iraqistan!"

"Are you sure stealing this was a good idea?" Ben shouted, annoyed.

"No," Sam told him, grabbing him and then they both jumped to the ground along with the rest of the team. As soon as he hit the ground, he pulled out his new, untested weapon: Dory Maximus (it's like the AT4 from Call of Duty but it's also a gun and a sword and it's blue). He transformed it into bazooka mode and shot three rockets at the giant beast.

Under the combined gunfire of Dory Maximus, Banhammer (Isaac's awesome hammer/grenade launcher combination), Firewall (Ben's ridiculous flamethrower thing), Jen's weapon which was a railgun laser sniper rifle and Cliff's chaingun and all of RWBY and JNPR's weapons the Goliath crumbled and died, disappearing into black smoke.

"Yeah we did it!"

"But what about all the other Grimm?" Ruby asked, pointing to the reassembling horde of lesser monsters starting to gather.

"We've got that covered!"

A Warthog from Halo zoomed over the hill, landing on top of an Ursa. Its five occupants fired crazily at the crowds of Grimm and it crashed into a pack of Beowolves, sending them flying in all directions.

"Watch out for the Beowulf!" Ruby shouted.

"We're on top of it!" a blonde voice shouted as the Warthog ran over and crushed a Beowulf.

"God damn it Barb!" Burnie shouted angrily. He pulled out a big machine gun and ripped apart a bunch of small Grimm leaning out the side of the Warthog.

"It wasn't me!" she protested, whirling the minigun around and shredding another Beowulf with it.

"Hehe... sorry!" Yang called from the other side of the battlefield.

Soon, the collective might of RWBY, JNPR, SICBJ, and RT had cleared all the Grimm off the battlefield, leaving a pile of rapidly decaying corpses and a **lot** of shell casings.

"Is it over?" Sam asked.

"It's over," a calm, collected voice said. A very familiar man with green hair and glasses strode toward them, coffee in hand. "For now."

"Whoa..."

"I'm sure you're all aware who I am," Ozpin said. "You've done exceptionally well today. How would you like to attend my school?"

Sam spoke for all of them. "It would be an honor, sir."

* * *

"Isaac?" Cliff said, tossing the manuscript on the table.

"Yeah? It was awesome, right?"

Cliff stared at his friend. "Let's put it this way. You're not allowed to write anything. _Ever_."

* * *

Yes, it's an April Fools joke. Your regularly scheduled programming will resume shortly... sort of. Aliens Among Us will be released on Friday as usual, but there will be no Those You Leave Behind this week.


End file.
